1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording ink.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image forming techniques employing an ink jet method for the purpose of use in photographs and offset printing, in which formation of high definition images is required, have been proposed. Therefore, there is a demand for the ink jet method to have a capability of forming high quality images at a high speed.
In recent years, there has been a tendency of an increasing demand for high speed image formation. For example, in a system that renders images at a high speed using roll paper, jettability of ink and rub resistance of images after rendering have become important. In a case in which the rub resistance of images is low, when sheets of roll paper with rendered images are stacked upon each other within a short time after rendering, the sheets of paper come into contact with the images, which are abraded, there are cases in which the images become blurred and as a result, the images lose their product values. Thus, investigations for improvement have been carried out.
JP1999-323218A (JP-H11-323218A) discloses an ink composition including water, an anionic dye, and a polyquaternary amine compound as an ink composition for ink jet printing having excellent smear resistance and water resistance.
In addition, JP2002-003764A provides a printed material having excellent printing quality and light fastness and discloses aqueous ink containing a coloring material, a water-soluble organic solvent which is in the form of a liquid at a temperature of 40° C. or lower, has a solubility of 1% by weight or more in water at a temperature of 20° C., and has a saturated vapor pressure of 1.7 Pa or less at a temperature of 20° C., and a nitrogen-containing cyclic compound as an aqueous ink exhibiting high storage stability and excellent jetting reliability.